1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extracting device for extracting contents from a bag-like container, and more particularly to such an extracting device for extracting contents from a flexible bag-like container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An extracting device for extracting contents from a bag-like container is used in, for instance, an automatic loading system for automatically loading film such as X-ray film into a film magazine or a film cassette in a light room.
A typical extracting device for an automatic film loading system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54(1979)-143227. In the extracting device, a light shielding bag accommodating therein X-ray film is supported in a predetermined position in a light-shielded chamber and the bag is severed between an end of the bag and the end of the film adjacent to the end of the bag. Then, a pair of nip rollers sandwiching therebetween the other end of the bag are rotated, with the contents of the bag, i.e. the film, being held, to move the bag so that the film is extracted therefrom through the opening formed by severing said end. The extracted film is then supplied to a film magazine or a film cassette.
This known extracting device is disadvantageous in that the structure is complicated since there are required a mechanism for pressing the nip rollers against each other so that a nipping pressure sufficient to move the bag away from the contents thereof is generated between the nip rollers, and a roller moving mechanism for moving the nip rollers away from each other in order to prepare for the next loading.
In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56(1981)-5140, there is proposed an extracting device in which there is no need for a special roller moving mechanism. In the extracting device, one of the nip rollers is mounted on a setting table for placing a bag containing film, and the other nip roller is mounted on a housing of a film loading system, the setting table and the housing of the film loading system being arranged to form a light-shielded chamber and to bring the nip rollers into opposed relation when the housing is closed over the setting table. However, this extracting device is disadvantageous in that the setting table and the housing must be pressed against each other with a large force thereby adversely affecting the operation efficiency, since the film bag is formed by laminating aluminum foil and other materials for the purpose of providing light-shielding properties and humidity resistance to the film bag and therefore has rigidity to such an extent that the nip rollers must exert large nipping pressure to remove the bag from the contents thereof.